1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack, and more particularly, to a jack for trailers and the jack occupies less space and can be pivoted to desired angle.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional trailer is connected to a vehicle so as to carry a storage trailer or a yacht with the vehicle. When parking, the trailer needs to be lifted a distance and an A-shaped frame is lifted by using a jack as shown in FIG. 1. The conventional jack 1 generally includes an outer tube 2, an inner tube 3, a clamp 4, a lifting device (not shown) and a crank 5. The inner tube 3 is received in the outer tube 2 and the outer tube 2 has the lifting device. A wheel 6 or a stand is connected to the lower end of the outer tube 2. The clamp 4 is located at the mediate portion of the outer tube 2 and the crank 5 is rotated to drive the lifting device to move the outer tube 2.
When in use, the clamp 4 and a board clamp the handle, the outer tube 2 is moved upward by rotating the crank 5 so as to adjust the handle. The outer tube 2 and the inner tube 3 are rotated 90 degrees about the clamp 4 so as to retrieve the jack 1 to remove the wheel 6 from the ground and be located parallel to the handle. The wheel 6 assists the movement of the trailer and also lifts the handle to support the trailer.
The clamp 4 of the conventional jack 1 occupies too much space and is located at the middle of the outer tube 2 so that the jack 1 becomes too bulky to be stored or transportation.
The clamp 4 of the conventional jack 1 can only be rotated 90 degrees and which is not convenient for folding the jack 1. Not all of the handles of the conventional trailers can be rotated 90 degrees to fold the jack 1, because of the shape of the handle, the jack 1 can only be rotated to a certain angle so that the clamp 4 of the conventional jack 1 cannot be used for all of the handles of the trailers.
The crank 5 of the conventional jack 1 is located at the top end thereof (the crank in FIG. 1 is located on the side of the top end), so that when rotating the crank 5, it may be stopped by the objects located beside the handle.